The Truth
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] What K. Masashi did not reveal in his manga or anime lies in here. Read to find out the truth. ONESHOT.


**Make this fiction up out of irritation of ShikaTema pairing. **

**ShikaIno rulez!**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE SHIKA-INO LOVERS, THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ THIS FIC. BUT IF YOU AREN'T – SHIKA-TEMA LOVERS FOR INSTANCE, THEN I SUGGEST YOU TO BACK OFF. NOW. **

**Declaration:** I love Naruto so much I couldn't stop myself from thinking and dreaming about it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ALL ITS CONTENTS. NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA'S, THE GREAT MANGAKA, THE ONE THAT I COULD PRAISE AS THE GOD OF COMIC. I AM JUST A FAN, AN OBSSESED ONE, SECRETLY HOPING THAT I COULD MAKE NARUTO MINE.

* * *

**THE TRUTH**

Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong?" A feminine voice sounded from the back.

"Trouble and more trouble…" He scowled at the night's stars. "The whole village is talking about _us_, you know."

"What happened?"

"Naruto mocked me having a date with her. He saw us walking together on the way to the meeting. Since that, everybody has been looking at us strangely."

The blonde smiled warmly. "That's because you spent most of your time with her."

"Well, that cannot be helped. Diplomatic relationship between two villages must be taken care properly."

"Yeah, I understand that…" The female took a seat beside him. "When will the chuunin exam starts?"

"In a few more weeks." The lazy genius slumped on the grass. "Ah…I just can't wait for it to be over."

"Me, too." She replied, looking far ahead. "So that this whole gossip thing will stop."

Shikamaru eyed her. "What? Are you jealous?"

The girl snorted. "Who wouldn't?"

He elbowed her playfully. "Oi, oi… don't get carried away. There's nothing happen between us."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "By the way, otousan says hi to you. He asked when you would come over to the shop and meet him."

He groaned. "Ah…I still not ready for this."

"You better be. I've met your family and now it's your turn to meet mine. What are you afraid of, anyway?"

Shikamaru made a face. "Nothing. It's just…this whole thing is-"

"Troublesome." She sighed.

They drifted into silence, watching the stars above without any words unspoken.

"Oi…"

"Hm?"

"How come you are with me anyway? I've been wondering for such a long time."

"Why? Are you complaining? Is it troublesome to have me?"

"No. It's not like that. I'm just curious. I mean, among all other guys, _you_ chose _me_?"

"What can I do? You are the only guy around." She counted with her fingers. "Neji is unapproachable, Lee is a freak, Shino bugs me and Kiba smells like a dog. You are the only one left, at least the one acceptable."

"Why don't go for Chouji?"

"Chouji…" She pouted. "How can I fall for someone like Chouji?"

"Chouji is a good guy."

"Yeah, I can see that. But the opposite attraction between us will never happen. It's impossible."

"So, how can you fall for someone like _me_?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe it's because I'm so used being with you. I always thought that our close relationship is just platonic but…things could change." She glanced at him. "You always take care of me. During missions, you always take care of my body when I take over others' mind. That's a good quality for a guy. Being handsome is just a bonus. I realize it now."

He frowned. "That's all?"

"Oh, yeah… There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

She pointed at him. "Because you always following me around."

"Huh? I never did such things! Following you? That's the troublesome thing in the world." He threw his face away.

"You always follow me around, Shikamaru." She said softly. "You are my shadow."

He was speechless. "That's…what you think of me?"

She nodded, not bothering to explain more. "How about you? What makes me fit in your troublesome life? I'm sure, having me around makes it double trouble. You don't like girls to be around you but instead, you found yourself a girlfriend. What a contrast." She smiled teasingly. "Not to mention I'm bossy and all…"

He sighed. "To tell you the truth, Temari is bossier than you. I almost go crazy with her around."

"Really?"

"Hn." He replied. "But so do you. You're troublesome but I'm able to keep up."

"But how can you be with me?"

Shikamaru glanced at her. "Shintenshin no jutsu."

"Huh? What does my jutsu have to do with our relationship?"

"Simple. You take over my mind, my body and my soul."

She laughed a little. "That's not really a romantic thing to say, Shikamaru. But it's nice to hear. I'm flattered."

He smirked. "Guess that our jutsus have their own impact to each of us."

"Yeah… Probably." She looked at the stars. "If it's not because of you, I might be still longing for Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru smiled, got up and leaned in just a little to kiss her temple. Now he knew what his father meant about women. _"Men are nothing without women around. Even the most violent women is tender to the man she loves."_ His father had said these to him when he was just appointed chuunin. _"You'll understand when you grow up."_

Yep, now he truly understood.

"So, how's your mission?" He asked her. Since he was chosen to be one of the examiners for the Chuunin exam, he saw less of her as she spent the rest of her time completing mission with Chouji and one added member to fill the group. Sometimes, she did go doing solo missions, mostly spying jobs which irritated him to the core on knowing how the mission works.

"Nothing interesting." The blonde made a face. "Seducing older guys for information are disgusting."

"Ah…I wish you could stop doing missions like that." He grunted, picturing the scenes on how the mission works regarding to the information he often heard from the other ninjas.

"I wish, too but its part of work. I'm powerless."

He scowled. "Heck, why do they have to send someone as young as you to do those missions? I know that you're capable. You're a chuunin after all but still…"

"My skills are needed to make it successful. And I know how to do it perfectly without harming my own body."

"Thinking on how you get it done drives me crazy…" She just shrugged, didn't comply with his brooding. "Tch. Troublesome as always…"

She smiled amusedly at him and he realized how much he loved seeing her tender like this. "So, how long are we planning to keep the truth about us from _them_?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. Then, he smirked. "I bet they already know by now, Ino."

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Get the hint! Long live ShikaIno!**

**Actually, I have no offense towards Temari. Temari is a great kunoichi. I like her, too. I just HATE the ShikaTema pairing. Dakara…to those ShikaTema lovers, I'm warning you all not to read this. I hope I get no flame from you guys for this fic. **

**© ArAshiMitArAshi a.k.a. Lust**


End file.
